


A Valentine's Surprise

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has a secret admirer, or does he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Surprise

Ryan hates Valentine’s Day with a passion.  Then again the one and only time he was in a relationship on the holiday, he was sixteen and Katie Jenkins ended up dumping him because he wouldn’t put out.  It was at that moment he realized he wasn’t bi, but one hundred percent gay.  And with every subsequent relationship ending in disaster, Ryan felt he deserved to be jaded about a romance-centered holiday.  That’s why he’s surprised as hell when a note flutters out of his locker.  
  
 _Happy Valentine’s Day  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer  
_  
Ryan is tempted to pass it off as a prank, but the barely legible cursive makes him discard that idea.  After all a prankster wouldn’t go through the trouble of disguising their handwriting.  Or at least Ryan didn’t think they would.  He sticks it back in his locker, resisting the urge to run it for prints.  He becomes even more surprised when he finds a relatively small box on the break room table with his name on it.  He opens it to find a Granny Smith apple – his favorite – along with another note.  
  
 _You are the apple of my eye._  
  
“Looks like someone has a secret admirer.”  Ryan flinches as he hasn’t realized Calleigh was standing behind him.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you Ryan.”  
  
“That’s okay, Calleigh.  The mystery person managed to get a not into my locker too.”  
  
“Well I think it’s sweet.  Even though their handwriting is atrocious.”  Calleigh is one of two people at work that knows about his sexuality, the other being Alexx, so Ryan believe that’s her way of saying she believes the person’s male.  
  
“What’s this about bad handwriting?”  Ryan inwardly groans when Eric enters the room.  The last thing he wants is for his own crush to know about his secret admirer.  
  
“It’s a characteristic of Ryan’s secret admirer.”  Ryan resists the urge to glare at his blonde colleague.  “Well I have some evidence to go process.  See you later boys.”  Both men stare at her as she dashes our of the break room.  
  
“Eric, that seem like a set up to you?”  
  
“Definitely.  And I’m not just talking about her ditching us.  Calleigh broke her wrist about five years ago and had to write with her left hand.  And that is her left-handed handwriting.”  Ryan stares at Eric, trying to create a coherent thought.  
  
“Why the hell would she do that?  She knows I’m gay.”  Ryan’s eyes widen as he realizes what he admitted to.  
  
“To make me jealous.  To force me to do this.”  Ryan flinches as Eric cups his face with his had.  “I’m not going to hurt you,” he murmurs, barely able to conceal the hurt in his eyes.  He gently places a chaste kiss on Ryan’s lips.  
  
“Is that what you call a kiss, Delko?”  Ryan is fairly certain he is now wearing a smile a mile wide.  
  
“It’s what I call a workplace appropriate kiss.  If you want to experience a real kiss, come home with me after shift.  We can pick up dinner on the way – my treat.”  
  
“Take out, huh?  That’s so romantic, Eric.”  
  
“So, is that a yes, then?”  Ryan smirks at Eric’s sudden insecurity.  
  
“Of course it is, you doofus.  And if we have to pull a double, I’ll shoot someone.”  
  
“I’ll help you hide the body.”  
  


*****

  
“Chinese takeout and beer – the ultimate Valentine’s Day dinner.”  Eric rolls his eyes and smacks Ryan on the arm as he settles next to him on the couch.  
  
“It’s not like I had a lot of time to plan.  You know we can sit at the dining room table.”  
  
“The place for eating Chinese take out is the couch in front of the TV.  Not to mention it’s cozier.”  
  
“Whatever you say, man.”  The two men focus on their respective meals while chatting about various cases.  Once they finish, an awkward silence ensues, which is finally broken by Ryan.  
  
“You said something about a real kiss earlier.”  
  
“Uh, yeah.”  
  
“You know Eric, you don’t have too…” Eric silences Ryan by placing a hand on each check and kissing him.  Ryan parts his lips granting access to Eric’s tongue.  This kiss is slow and sweet, something neither is used to experiencing.  
  
“I want to,” Eric responds huskily once they break apart.  “I just want to take things slow.  It’s been awhile since I’ve had any feelings for a guy.”  
  
“Speedle?”  
  
“Uh, yeah.”  Eric is slightly surprised by Ryan’s perception.  “There was never anything between us though as he was already sleeping with the boss when I started at the lab.  Well actually, he wasn’t the boss yet at that point.”  
  
“Horatio and Speedle?”  
  
“That was my reaction too when I found out.”  Eric sprawls out on the couch, pulling Ryan with him so that his back is flush with Eric’s chest.  “I think H is bisexual, but I was never able to work up the courage to ask him.”  
  
“Well, yeah, that would have been an awkward conversation.  You know, this is the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had.”  
  
“You have got to be kidding me.”  
  
“No.  Last time I had a Valentine’s date, I was sixteen and she dumped me because I wouldn’t have sex with her.  I was still deluding myself into thinking I was bi at that point in time.”  
  
“Well I for one am glad you ditched women.  Not to mention they are way too high maintenance.”  
  
“So that’s why you never did more than have sex with them.”  
  
“Well that phase of my life is over now that I have you, Ryan.”  
  
“And I’m never letting go.”


End file.
